


i miss you, when the lights go out

by Storithiana



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storithiana/pseuds/Storithiana
Summary: Turns out her plan didn’t work out the way she wanted to. She just ended up thinking about him even more. It made her miss him like hell.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 29





	i miss you, when the lights go out

**Author's Note:**

> these dumbasses and their pining makes my heart burst so i had to take matters in my own hands (as did mc in this fkdjhhj), here's some smut with absolutely nonexistent plot

She lied on her bed, tossing and turning, not being able to sleep. Her blanket was discarded next to her in a crumpled pile, about to fall off the bed to the floor. 

She knew it was stupid but she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep before hearing something from him. It had become sort of a habit to text with Ethan before going to bed, to exchange at least a few words, but she had decided to try to not do it tonight, in hopes of keeping him out of her head at least for one night. 

Turns out her plan didn’t work out the way she wanted to. She just ended up thinking about him even more. It made her miss him like hell. 

She looked at the clock on her bedroom wall, illuminated by the moon shining through the window. It was only midnight so he would most certainly be awake. He hadn’t even once gone to bed earlier than her on the nights they had been texting. She reached to her nightstand to grab her phone and stared at it for a while, hesitating. 

Finally, she dialled his number and lifted the phone to her ear. It rung and rung. She was just going to give up, when he picked up. 

“Rookie”, he answered, and her heart skipped a beat. God, how good it felt just to hear his voice. The low, husky, almost gentle tone reserved just for her, never used when anyone else was around. 

“Ethan. Hi. I hope I didn’t wake you up.” 

He chuckled. “You know you didn’t.” 

“True”, she chuckled. “So, what were you up to?” she asked, starting to play around with the hem of her nightshirt with her other hand. 

“Reading”, he answered. 

“In bed?” 

“Yes?” 

Which meant he had already ridded himself of his daytime clothes. She imagined him, sprawled on his bed, only wearing black boxer briefs. She was glad he couldn’t see the blush on her cheeks, caused just by thinking about his muscled body. It was almost pathetic how easily it was for him to make her a desperate pile of desire. He didn’t even have to do anything knowingly, he just had to exist. Her imagination and memories filled out the blanks. 

Without really thinking about it, her fingers travelled from her hem to play around with the band of her panties. 

There was a brief moment of silence and for a second, she had a strange thought that maybe he had somehow read her mind. “I already thought you had decided to ignore me tonight”, he said finally. He sounded almost amused. 

“I tried to”, she admitted, “I really did.” 

“What changed your mind?” 

“I miss you.” 

“Rookie...” he warned. 

“What are you reading?” she asked, dodging his warning, but still sort of changing the subject, hoping he wouldn’t come to his senses and end the call. At least, not yet. She cringed at how desperate for his attention she felt. 

He barked out a laugh. “Since when have you been interested in the books I read?” 

“I am interested in _you_, and I like hearing your voice”, she murmured. “And I can’t seem to be able to fall asleep without hearing from you.” 

He let out a long sigh and she heard shuffling. She imagined him sliding down on the bed, from his sitting reading position to lie down, a position more suitable for... something else. Her desire, desire to be with him, was getting unbearable. She had to do something about it. An idea started to form in her brain. 

Just as she was sliding her fingers down from her waistband to brush her crotch through the laced fabric, he asked: “What would you like me to talk about, then? This Seymour Kety biography or something else?” 

Her mind went blank as she imagined it was him who was touching her, instead of her own fingers. “Anything”, she breathed out. As soon as the word left her lips, she knew she had been caught. She cursed herself for being so hasty. Now she just had to hope the discovery wouldn’t scare him away. 

“Rookie?” he asked, amazed. “Are you... pleasuring yourself?” 

“Maybe”, she answered sheepishly, pretending to be embarrassed and ashamed. She knew that was how she was supposed to be feeling, but instead she felt weirdly courageous. He let out a groan that she felt deep in her core. He didn’t say anything, so she had to ask: “Ethan? Are you still there?” 

“Yes”, he said, with a pained voice. She could sense the conflict his head was in – he wanted to keep the conversation going, he wanted her too, but also probably kept thinking it would’ve been better to hang up right there and then. 

“You know what would help us both sleep?” 

“What is it, Rookie?” 

“If you joined me”, she said, going for a seducing tone. “And touched yourself. And pretended it was me touching you. Just like I’m doing now.” 

A silence. She waited in anticipation. 

“You’ll be my doom”, he groaned. 

She laughed, in a breathless way, and heard him chuckle. “I take that as a yes.” 

“I suppose... that would be a good way to... wind down after a long day.” She heard some more shuffling, and then, a deep guttural moan. As a response, she grinded against her hand, raising her hips, and gasped. 

“Don’t hold back, Rookie”, he moaned, speech and breathing in rhythm with the thrusts of his hand, she imagined. “I want to hear you...” She slipped her fingers past her panties, and sunk two of them deep inside her, moaning out loud. 

“I’m so fucking close already”, she whimpered, squeezing the phone tight. He hummed as a reply, sounding pleased. She heard his bed creak slightly, which meant he must’ve been thrusting his hips against his hand, instead of just moving his hand. The image in her head was incredibly arousing and she was even closer to the edge. 

Her moans became more frequent and she felt as if she was about to lose her mind. “Ethan...” 

“Come for me, babe”, he panted, “I need to hear you come, with my name on your lips...” 

That was exactly what she did. She reached her climax, chanting his name, trembling on the bed. That made Ethan come undone, too. There was a string of swearwords and something between a cry and a moan as he fell apart. Then there was silence, and then an out-of-breath chuckle. 

She laid on the bed, waiting for her breath to even and listened to him, doing the same. “That was nice”, she murmured. 

“Will you be able to sleep, now?” he asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“I think so”, she answered, pressing her eyes closed, satisfied. “And if I won’t, I’ll just call you again.” He laughed. 

“Oh dear, you really will be the end of me”, he murmured, without even a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

“Good night, Ethan.” 

“Good night, Rookie.”


End file.
